Victoria explains neighborhood to a visitor
In this showcase episode, Victoria Jensen helps a visitor to Boston understand what the neighborhood means to everyone and what living in a close-knit area is like. Scene In the Louisburg Square area. A young man, obviously a visitor to Boston, is watching the neighborhood in action on this spring day. Dylan and Sheila are busy planting a couple of lilac bushes; Michelle and Wendy are sitting in the park area catching up; Joanna and Cara are at their house talking; Aidan, Sammy and Derek are having a great time enjoying some lunch at Aaron's house; Victoria Jensen sees the young man, who is trying to figure it out. She notices how alone he seems. VICTORIA: I couldn't help but notice. Are you all right? VISITOR: I am sorry, I wandered away on my own, I should not have done that. VICTORIA: Are you a part of a tourist group? VISITOR: No, my friend was down at Cheers, and I wasn't up for drinking. Fortunately, I have my phone, and I can call him to let him know where I am and what I am doing. VICTORIA: I noticed you were watching the neighborhood. What is going through your mind? VISITOR: I am from a suburb of Chicago, and I am just surprised at how close-knit this neighborhood is. VICTORIA: Suburbs can be hard, I am sure. As for close-knit, most of the families here are a part of the same family, so this neighborhood specifically would be more close-knit than others. I am more of an extended part of the family, granted, but I am still part of the family. VISITOR: This is a whole neighborhood of one whole family? VICTORIA (amused): Kind of. I don't mean to laugh, but this is one of those neighborhoods that are that way. Over there, my niece and nephew in-law are planting lilacs. Dylan always loved lilacs. (She leads the visitor to see Dylan and Sheila.) SHEILA: Aunt Victoria, hi. What's going on? DYLAN: Yearly planting of the lilacs. Usual time for me. VICTORIA: This young man was visiting and was feeling alone. He saw what is going on. VISITOR: The lilacs are beautiful. DYLAN: Thank you. I love these flowers, always have. Ever since my adopted mother first planted some lilac bushes when I was nine years old. SHEILA: What brings you here? VISITOR: Me and my friend were visiting Boston. We are here for a visit. He went down to Cheers to have some drinks, I wasn't up for drinking. DYLAN: No sin in that, I am sure. VISITOR: I come from Chicago, the suburbs actually, and I was enthralled with the sense of close-knit being here. (Enter Anyssa, who hears the story.) ANYSSA: You're from Chicago? So am I. I am from the North Side. VISITOR: So am I. I am from Edgewater. ANYSSA: I am from close by there. My parents had a mansion in the Lincoln Park area. VISITOR: I somehow did not have that sense of community that I can see here. VICTORIA: Well, I think it is a case of how you feel. (The visitor's cell phone rings.) VISITOR: Yeah, I am in Louisburg Square. You can meet me here. (The visitor ends the call.) SHEILA: Who was that? VISITOR: My friend. He's coming over to meet me here. We're going to our hotel and then to a Red Sox game. VICTORIA: That is wonderful. Hope we helped. VISITOR: You did. More than you ever know. (A taxi pulls up. The visitor gets in with his friend. They head back to their hotel and prepare for their baseball outing.) DYLAN: I think we should do something nice for them. That guy looked very alone. SHEILA: I do agree with that. And a ball game is exactly what is needed. (Hours later, they are at Fenway Park. Victoria, Dylan, Adam, Sheila, Aaron, Rusty, Anyssa, Bryan and their children are all there. The two visitors are goop-eyed. They are pleased.) VISITOR: You came? SHEILA: We can't leave people we meet behind. You left an impression on all of us. DEREK: We do for people we care about. That is our family motto. VISITOR #2: What are your names? DEREK: I am Derek Harper. AIDAN: I am Aidan Atherton, Derek is one of my best friends. AARON: I am Aaron Atheron, Aidan's dad. I own a restaurant. RUSTY: I am Rusty Brown, Aidan's other dad. I also own the restaurant. ANYSSA: I am Anyssa Forson. I am an attorney in private practice. BRYAN: I am Bryan Forson, Anyssa's my wife. I'm an assistant DA. COURTNEY SUE (smiling brightly): I am Courtney Sue Forson. Anyssa and Bryan are my mom and dad. Sammy is my twin brother and Jolie and Ellie are my sisters. SAMMY: Hiya! I am Sammy Forson. Courtney Sue is my sister. So are Jolie and Ellie. Derek and Aidan are my best friends. (Jolie and Ellie, so totally different in appearance; Jolie, ever the tomboy, in her baseball uniform; Ellie in a smart-looking and fashionable sun dress; smile at the visitors.) DYLAN: I am Dylan Harper. Derek's my son and Ashley is my daughter. ADAM: I am Adam Harper. Dylan is my husband, Derek and Ashley are our kids. ASHLEY (proudly): I am Ashley Harper, Dylan and Adam are my dads, and Derek is my twin brother. SHEILA: I am Sheila Harper Watkins. Dylan's my twin brother. VICTORIA: And I am Victoria Jensen. Who are you two. VISITOR: My name is Michael. VISITOR #2: And my name is Joe. We are co-workers in Chicago. ANYSSA: Where do you work at? VISITOR: We work for Bank of America in Chicago's Loop. SHEILA: Well, have you thought of moving to Boston? MICHAEL: Not sure. JOE: We've been offered promotions. That is why we cane out here, to check out the area. Maybe we can decide that way. MICHAEL: Sure. DYLAN: Keep us updated. JOE: Some woman named Lila wants to meet us tomorrow at B of A. SHEILA: Lila? MICHAEL: A woman named Lila Schroeder. VICTORIA: We know her. Lovely woman, and her family as well. JOE: We're connecting with family. MICHAEL: Now, I know what you mean. VICTORIA: Close knit relations in action. (The group enjoys the ball game. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah